Going Home
by abeatticus
Summary: A simple one shot story. Leslie returns home after time away. If only it was under better circumstances.


A simple one shot story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to _Bridge to Terabithia_

* * *

Going Home

The flight home was the longest flight of Leslie Burke's young life. Normally the long trek across the country was a time she cherished. Leslie, unlike the majority of travelers, found a strange fascination with airports. The constant coming and going of people, the sad goodbyes and joyous reunions she found intriguing. Each airport was unique and in its way reflected the city to which it called home. To the casual observer one terminal blurred into another; honestly what was the difference between Dallas/Ft. Worth and Denver? An airport was an airport. Leslie Burke thought differently. The controlled chaos of LAX and Chicago O'Haire contrasted sharply with the eerie calm of La Crosse, Wisconsin. Leslie had made it a point over the past couple of years to purposely vary her route from California to Virginia. From Salt Lake City to Las Vegas, from Phoenix to Minneapolis/St. Paul she wanted to hit them all. Her parents found their daughter's fascination a bit bewildering. Yet, after twenty years they had learned to accept her eccentricities.

On this trip home, however, Leslie found no joy. Instead she booked the most direct flight she could find and found it excruciating. She could scarcely keep her mind off the phone call she received from her mother only hours before. From the moment she picked up her cell phone she knew something was wrong. After all, phone calls in the middle of the night rarely bring good news. Leslie fought back the tears that were fighting to break free. She didn't want to break down in front of a bunch of strangers 30,000 feet in the air. Instead, she buried her head into a pillow and drowned away her thoughts with music. The flight passed in a blur. By the time she reached Virginia she could barely remember even switching planes. It was as if a fog had descended and shrouded her brain. Leslie was moving on instinct by the time she reached baggage claim.

"Leslie" a voice called pulling her out of her daze. Leslie looked up to see the worried face of her mother. Just behind her with an equally worried expression was her father. Leslie stood silent for a moment. She didn't want to move. She knew that as soon as she spoke the harsh reality of what had happened would become all too real. Up to this moment a part of her kept clinging to the hope that none of this was happening. She wanted Bill and Judy to welcome her home like they usually did with smiles and a comment on how she was getting too much sun out there in California. That wasn't going to happen, not this time. Leslie could see that her parents were straining to say something. However, what could they possibly say at such a moment? Leslie had no desire to stand in the middle of baggage claim letting the moment grow even more awkward. She hugged both Bill and Judy and softly whispered,

"Can we go home?"

Leslie was both relieved and troubled when they finally arrived home. The familiar old home in Lark Creek offered an escape from the world but it also provoked memories of a treasured childhood, of a treasured friend.

"Hey, Les I'm going to make some sandwiches you up for lunch?" her father asked a bit cautiously. Leslie couldn't remember when she last ate and she was starting to feel a bit hungry.

"Yeah, thanks" she answered noting her parents were still watching her as though she were a fragile vase on the verge of falling. Instead of going up to her room Leslie walked into the "gold room". It was so named because of the color of the rooms walls. How they came to be that particular color was one of Leslie's fondest memories. The beginning of a friendship that touched her like no other blossomed in that very room so many years before. She walked over to the love seat that sat between two very full bookshelves. As she sank into the old couch she swore she smelled freshly popped pop corn. It was very likely either Bill or Judy had been eating the snack in the room before her arrival.

Ever since the room attained its shimmering exterior the snack of choice had always been pop corn. Leslie couldn't even count how many times she shared a big bowl of it with him on the very couch she was now sitting on. It was a tradition of sorts. Leslie thought back to the last time she could remember sharing such a moment with Jess Aarons. The realization of just how much time had passed since she last saw him hit her like a sledgehammer. How could it have been so long? Surely they saw one another sometime after their high school graduation? Leslie searched her memory for the last time she spoke to her friend.

When she first left Lark Creek to attend college in California they called each other regularly. Those calls, however, became less and less frequent. Leslie had a lot of friends and a new life that was ever growing. She couldn't even recall the last time the two spoke. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she caught sight of the plethora of pictures that adorned the mantelpiece. Intermingled among the family photos were a series of images of Leslie with her best friend. Leslie stood up and walked over to the mantle. Though she had seen the pictures countless times she never really noticed how they formed a timeline of their friendship. There were photos from those magical days when they ruled Terabithia as king and queen. Back then they found the greatest happiness in simply being together.

"Nothing crushes us!" she had once screamed from the treetops of their kingdom. Nothing could stop them back then. Once in middle school, however, other friends started to enter the picture and their friendship grew more complicated.

One picture in particular caught Leslie's attention. It was a candid shot taken by her father. Jess and Leslie were seated on the couch in the gold room. Leslie's head rested on his shoulder and they were both clearly asleep. Bill loved to show the photo to anybody and everybody much to the embarrassment of the pair. Yet, Leslie always found it to be one of her favorites. It was an honest depiction of the growing feelings between the two friends. Though he never admitted it Leslie knew Jess liked it too. Numerous times she walked into the gold room to find him staring at it. He didn't have to say anything though. From the time Leslie and Jess first met they shared something of a sixth sense. Reading each others mind seemed to be part of the bond they shared. Never before or since their meeting had anyone been closer to Leslie. Though Jess often credited her with saving his life Leslie thought it more accurate that they saved each other.

"Hey Les?" Bill Burke asked quietly as he peered into the room. "Lunch is ready. Just uh…come when you're ready." As he turned to leave he barely heard the words that escaped his daughter's mouth.

"Dad?" she asked with a whimper as she turned to face her father. "Why…why did this…" the tears that tried so desperately to escape earlier found their release now. Leslie couldn't hold them back any longer. She nearly collapsed as her father raced to her side. The flood of emotions that whirled around inside her since that fateful telephone call were now gushing out. Leslie didn't know how long she cried or how long her father held her. She couldn't even recall being placed in her bed. Yet when she awoke it was clearly after dark. The soft hum of the heater was the only sound to be heard. Leslie crawled off the bed and walked groggily over to her window. She peered through the curtains and into the front yard of the Aaron's house. It was peaceful draped in the moonlight. The world always seemed so calm at night. Lark Creek seemed especially quiet when compared to the bedlam of Los Angeles. Though she embraced the big city and thrived at college Leslie missed the quiet predictability of her small town. She missed the turbulent weather that plagued Virginia and seemed all but absent in southern California. Perennial sunshine is nice but somehow 80 degrees in shorts and flip-flops on Thanksgiving just seemed wrong. Most of all, however, Leslie missed her friend.

Even after leaving for college Leslie believed her friendship with Jess would not change. They may have been on different sides of the country but the king and queen of Terabithia survived the friendship destroying experience of high school. They would survive being apart. Despite her optimism Jess was never comfortable with the idea. She remembered the day she loaded up her car for the cross-country trip. Brimming with excitement and a little fear her best friend looked as though the world was ending. Specifically Leslie remembered that when they shared that last hug instead of saying "See ya" which was their customary exchange, Jess whispered a heartfelt "good-bye". At the time she felt he was being overly dramatic. Now it seemed almost prophetic. It only made the present moment that much worse.

Leslie sank back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about Jess anymore, she didn't want to see his eyes as they looked on her that last time. Those puppy dog eyes of his that captivated her since the first day she met him. Yet as she tried to quiet her mind her legs were screaming to move. It was like jolts of electricity raced through her. The urge to move was overwhelming. Leslie jumped out of bed and began to stretch her legs hoping to get some relief. Aside from momentary relief her legs were still aching. She felt like she could sprint a mile easily. Instead she decided perhaps a bite to eat might help. She never did eat that sandwich her father made. Leslie made her way downstairs to the kitchen and found the lunch she had missed carefully wrapped in the refrigerator. As she began to eat the sandwich Leslie made her way to the gold room. She rested herself against the wall. The same wall she and Jess used to prop themselves up against and talk for hours. She loved talking to Jess. It was amazing how long they could just talk to one another and get the greatest enjoyment. Yet, somehow, somewhere along the line they drifted apart. How was that even possible?

The thought was more than a little disturbing to Leslie. Her parent's often complained that she didn't call home enough. She had to admit that sometimes she neglected her email and didn't always return messages promptly. It wasn't that she did it on purpose. She just always figured there would be time. Yet, one Christmas break found her family visiting her in sunny California to avoid the harsh east coast winter. Spring break was in south Florida and a summer excursion to Europe all but kept her away from Lark Creek. All the while time kept passing and Jess drifted further and further away. There would always be time though. She would see Jess the next time she made it home. That's what she always told herself.

Leslie finished off her sandwich and went back to her room. After sitting in the silence for a few moments she put on her shoes and pilfered through her closet and found one of her old coats. Leslie had to search for a bit to find her other cold weather clothes. Once she did she quickly threw them on and tip toed out of her room and down the stairs. She grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen and slipped out the front door into the biting cold. It was like being thrown into a pool of ice cold water. She knew where she needed to go.

"Guess, d…dad was right" she managed to utter. "Living in California has gi…given me thin skin." As Leslie began to walk down the old familiar road she glanced over at Jess's window. Her lip quivered as she fought back a tear. She turned her attention back to the road. A road she had run countless times growing up. It seemed so small now. The distance to the end didn't seem as far as it used to. Even at a brisk walk in the bitter cold she still made it to the end of the road relatively quickly. As she crossed through what remained of the old wooden fence Leslie was comforted by full moon. The frost covered meadow was illuminated as though a giant flashlight was shining on it. Leslie picked up her pace and soon was within sight of the forest. She felt scared the closer she got. It was the strangest sensation to feel fear in the presence of Terabithia. Of course she had good reason given the circumstances.

Leslie walked slowly towards the creek. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She wasn't sure what would happen when she saw it. Was it even a good idea? Leslie kept walking keeping her eyes trained on the treetops above. Through the branches the moonlight broke thru and suddenly it came into view. An old, tattered rope hung silent and still over the middle of the creek. It wasn't as she remembered though. There was no spark of enchantment anymore rather it seemed lifeless. It was only a shadow of what it once was. The end was frayed from where it had violently snapped apart. Leslie felt a sickening sensation looking at it. The enormity of what happened here only now began to sink in. She froze in her tracks unable to go any further. The thought of looking down into the creek was terrifying. Leslie had never been afraid of the creek before not even the first time across on the rope. For her the excitement was intoxicating. Jess, however, was always apprehensive. Even after swinging across countless times he maintained a sense of caution. For all her reckless behavior Leslie never suffered an injury crossing into Terabithia. In a twist of irony it was Jess that fate took away.

Leslie forced her feet to move. Slowly she inched towards the side of the creek. Each step was filled with dread as the edge got closer and closer. She took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Leslie began to tremble but not from the cold. In fact she could feel sweat beginning to form across her brow. She didn't want to look, afraid that somehow there would be some horrible image awaiting her. Yet, Leslie summoned up the courage and peered over the edge. The partially frozen water was calm. There was no indication that a terrible accident had occurred. It actually looked peaceful. Of course it was dark making it impossible to see clearly, something Leslie was grateful for. She stared across to the other side wondering what Jess had been doing in Terabithia. Was he coming or going? What prompted him to come here after so long? Perhaps he had been coming for some time. Why would he cross using the rope? At his urging they had found an alternate way into their kingdom. An old tree had fallen during a storm which they converted into a makeshift bridge. Jess had been insistent on using it. Though Leslie protested she eventually agreed. Why then would he swing across? Leslie had no answers.

She got up and headed towards their bridge. Even in the dark and after being absent for so many years Leslie knew the way. Instinct took over and she quickly found the bridge. Immediately she noticed the absence of their coat of arms. As the finishing touch to the bridge to Terabithia Leslie and Jess constructed shield complete with sword and their motto 'nothing crushes us' emblazoned on top. Leslie remembered the vibrant blue and yellow colors that Jess chose. The sign was gone probably lost to time and neglect. The bridge had deteriorated but looked stable enough to cross. Leslie carefully made her way across. Once on the other side it wasn't long before the old truck came into view. It practically shined in the moonlight. The night hid the vehicles age and gave it an ethereal appearance. Leslie gently touched it just to reassure herself it was real.

"I guess there is still some magic here" she said to herself. She continued on towards the heart of their kingdom. In moments it finally came in to view. It was still there. The tree house that served as a castle was still securely nestled off the ground. Surprisingly it actually appeared to be in better shape than she thought it should be. Leslie moved closer and a smile flashed across her face. The shield that they had placed atop their bridge was hanging on the castle. It wasn't lost, it was taken back home. The closer she got the better the tree house looked. It was obvious even in the dark that new wood had been used to replace the old. Leslie rushed to the tree and scurried up the trunk just as she had that first day. A tarp covered the entrance. It was tightly secured which Leslie figured was to keep the weather out. She carefully pried a corner of the tarp up and looked inside. It was too dark to see. She managed to take the tarp down to let the moonlight in. Pulling out her flashlight she moved in.

Leslie couldn't believe how fresh and well maintained everything looked. It definitely wasn't how she remembered it. Some serious renovations had taken place. The old map Jess painted of Terabithia in those first few months of friendship still hung in its place. Yet, all around were other mementos tied to the friends. A small but well crafted bookshelf rested in one corner. Several old books that Leslie remembered well rested neatly in place. On top was a single picture frame. Leslie carefully picked it up. She immediately recognized the photo. It was taken not long after Jess gave Leslie PT. She was wearing the red raincoat that was probably a size to big at the time and holding PT in her arms. Jess was standing next to her with a smile that he rarely showed to anyone but her. It was always his favorite picture and here it was in Terabithia.

Leslie shined the flashlight around the tree house to get a better look. In one corner was an old olive drab footlocker. Leslie couldn't remember ever seeing it before. Jess must have brought it in. She noticed that the latch was secured with a lock but the key was resting on top of the footlocker.

"Why would he leave the key?" she asked. It was as if he expected her to return to the castle. Who else would come out here? Leslie took the key and opened the lock. She opened the lid and shined her flashlight inside. Leslie was struck by how neatly everything was arranged. Jess was anything but neat. From his locker at school to his room at home Jess maintained a sense of mess that Leslie grew accustomed to. Yet, the contents of the footlocker were in an almost military precision. Numerous sketchbooks nearly filled one side of the trunk. Several notebooks rested on top of what Leslie swore was a package of Oreo cookies. As she shined the light to get a closer look sure enough there was a bona fide unopened package of Oreo cookies. For a moment she felt like a little kid again. Even now Jess managed to make her smile. She grabbed the cookies and found another surprise waiting underneath. It looked like a photo album. Leslie carefully picked up the book. She settled back against the wall and began to leaf through the book. The first page was a handwritten letter addressed to Leslie. Before she could even begin to read she felt herself choke up. It was dated two days earlier. It may have been the last thing he wrote. Jess clearly took his time writing the letter. The penmanship was far more legible than anything Jess had written before. His penmanship generally required deciphering much like ancient hieroglyphics. Leslie ran her fingers across the words. It was comforting to touch something that he held; something he obviously put effort into. As a tear fell down her cheek she began to read:

_Dear Leslie, _

_I've wanted to write to you for some time_. _We haven't seen each other in a couple years and it's been even longer since we were last in Terabithia together. I've missed you Les. I miss talking to you. I miss that infectious smile of yours. I miss the quiet confidence in your eyes and that wonderful laugh. I miss being with you. I know I wasn't exactly thrilled when you left for college. I was just afraid I would lose you. The thought of you being clear across the country was terrifying. It's not easy saying good-bye to your best friend. However, I know I was being selfish. You were never meant for life in a small town let alone having just one friend. It took me a while to figure that out. _

_I started going back to Terabithia a few months ago. I think nostalgia got the best of me. I wanted to relive some of those memories. Well, the castle had seen better days to say the least. It made me sad to see it falling into ruin. I didn't want it to go away so I decided to undertake some renovations. Well, that turned into quite a project. Once I got started it was hard to stop. Originally I just wanted to patch it up a bit but I figured why not do something more. I wanted it to be a shrine to our childhood. I have to admit for the first time in a long time I felt that spark. The spark of unlimited possibility that Terabithia always offered. I have to admit I wished I could have seen the Terabithians, even a squogre or troll but that wasn't going to happen. I only see the trees now. There is no castle on the horizon. That part of my imagination that you taught me to use is gone. Who knows, though, maybe two kids will venture out into the forest and find this place and Terabithia will live again. _

_I regret never telling you how important you are to me. You're so much more than a friend. I always wanted to tell you but I always held back. I guess I was scared. Things changed so much when we got older I just didn't know what to do. It was never quite the same. I didn't know how to approach you. As stupid as it sounds I was intimidated. Hey, you're a popular girl Les. Still, you're the best friend I've ever had and ever will. You saved me Leslie. You opened my eyes to a whole new world. Regardless of where our paths lead in the future I'm forever grateful for having met you Leslie Burke. Now, don't be such a stranger._

_Love always,_

_Jess_

Leslie felt her heart breaking as she wiped tears from her eyes. His words were so heartfelt it made the realization of his death that much more painful. Why didn't she call him? Leslie was rarely away from her cell phone and spent entirely too much time talking and texting her friends. Yet, Jess was somehow lost in all of it. How could he just slip away?

"I miss you too Jess" she said looking around the tree house somehow hoping he could hear her. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm sorry I was so distant sometimes" she said clutching tightly onto the photo album. "I never forgot about you Jess. I just got absent minded." In fact Leslie had thought about her friend often while away. Jess was never far from her thoughts. He provided as much strength for her as she did for him over the years. Yet, in her ever expanding world Leslie stretched herself thin. "I never told you how much you meant to me either Jess."

The pain was tearing at her heart as she started to look through the book. There were pictures, drawings and trinkets from their friendship on every page. From the early days at Lark Creek Elementary to their high school graduation nearly every phase of their friendship was captured. There were birthday cards from years earlier that Leslie had given to him.

"He saved them all" she said to herself. There was even a single paintbrush carefully attached to a page. Judging by its condition Jess had used it extensively. The caption was in his handwriting. "From the paint set Leslie gave me for my birthday in the 5th grade" she read aloud. Leslie never realized how sentimental he was. She remembered him holding onto a few items he cherished but never would have believed Jess would keep every birthday or Christmas card she gave him. In spite of all the years they knew each other she was still learning something new about her best friend. As Leslie began looking through Jess's sketchbooks she noticed a blanket neatly folded just next to the footlocker. It was the same olive drab color as the old trunk. She wrapped it around herself and snuggled up against the wall. With a handful of cookies Leslie marveled at one sketch after another. Jess's artistic ability astounded her. He was always good but had clearly reached a new level. There were sketches of just about everything. Jess's family, house, various places around Lark Creek and even PT were his subjects. Most of all, however, Jess favored Terabithia. In particular the king and queen of that fabled land took up considerable space in his sketchbook.

Leslie worked her way through one sketchbook after another. She was so engrossed in the art she never realized the sun was peaking above the horizon. She also wasn't aware she had eaten nearly the entire package of Oreo's. Dusting cookie crumbs off her hands she looked outside the door and watched the sun as it blazed across the treetops.

"It's beautiful" she said as the warmth of the rays crossed her face. There was something reassuring about the sun. It was like life being renewed. It offered a new day and new possibilities. Leslie slowly packed up the sketchbooks and secured the footlocker. She decided that for now everything would stay in their castle. She would be back. Terabithia was going to need her and she was going to need Terabithia. As she walked towards the old bridge she swore she could hear voices. The closer she got to the creek the louder the voices became. Leslie crouched behind a tree and peered across to the other side of the creek. Through the brush she saw a boy and a girl. She figured they were ten or eleven and obviously best friends. Who but two best friends would be out exploring a forest bright and early on a Saturday morning?

"I bet there's an ancient ruin just waiting to be discovered out there." the boy said gazing across.

"I don't know" the girl said a bit hesitant. "How are we gonna get across?"

"We'll find a way" he said confidently. "After all we're the greatest explorers in the world…aren't we?" The girl just smiled.

"Bet ya' I'll find a way across first" she said racing off up creek.

"Hey no fair" the boy said as he quickly took off after her. Leslie watched as they disappeared into the forest. She smiled and crossed the bridge. Terabithia would live on and the spirit of unlimited possibility would continue. She would never forget Jess Aarons nor their childhood playground. Terabithia had brought them together and healed their wounds of loneliness. Now it would begin the healing process for her and perhaps forge the friendship of a new generation.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
